


Robotical.

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Post-Despair, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nanami Chiaki wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robotical.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vantas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vantas/gifts).



There is someone knocking at your door, and you're surprised to see Souda standing there with a large box. 

 

You're about to ask what he's doing, when he tells to you open the box. You think he's lost his mind, but you agree. 

 

And there is a girl in the box. 

 

She has silvery hair and her eyes are closed and memories are flooding back to you, for Nanami Chiaki is standing right in front of you and you don't know how she got there.... 

 

Souda is asking you something, but you can't really make out anything he's saying, for you're back on the island during all of the trials and her sacrifice and how she came back to help you.... and she opens her eyes. 

 

"....did I miss anything?" she asks, looking at you. You've missed her so much.... 

 

_Nanami.... thank you for everything._

 

_I love you...._

 

 


End file.
